


A Night In

by citrinesunset



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub, Extra Treat, F/M, Trick or Treat 2017, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Talbot returns home--and to his rightful place.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [delina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/gifts).



Marlowe was watching the news and sipping a glass of cabernet sauvignon when she heard the front door open. She didn't bother to get up—she knew the sound of Talbot's footsteps anywhere. There was the rustle of fabric and as took off his jacket, and the soft clunk of his shoes hitting the floor as he took them off.

Good, he remembered. She wouldn't abide him tracking dirt onto her nice carpet.

"Is it done?" she called out.

She couldn't hear him as well in his stocking feet, and when he spoke, his voice was just behind her.

"Nearly. I met with the supplier—the shipment will be here tomorrow."

They were waiting on a shipment of rare jade artifacts. It was a small affair compared to what Marlowe had in mind for the future, but regardless, she expected perfection.

"Don't get cocky, now. We don't have it yet."

"Of course, ma'am."

He sank to his knees beside her chair. It had taken him a couple weeks to learn to do that without being prompted, and Marlowe was tempted to praise him. But she never lavished too much praise on basics like that. It went against her philosophy, but also, she thought it would insult Talbot's intelligence to act like it was ever in question that he would learn to follow her rules. 

Marlowe picked up the remote and muted the television.

"Still...your efforts deserve a reward, I should think. Open up."

He opened his mouth and she placed her wine glass to his lips.

"Careful," she said. "Don't let it spill."

There was only a little wine left in the glass. Talbot drank it down and licked his lips as Marlowe pulled the glass away.

"Thank you, ma'am. May I touch you?"

She set the glass on the side table and petted Talbot's hair. He leaned into her touch, not greedily but gratefully. Marlowe knew the difference.

"You may," she said. "Since you've been so good."

She much preferred it when he'd been good. Denying him wasn't nearly as fun as letting him show his appreciation.

Talbot rested his head on her thigh, and she continued to pet him.


End file.
